


Don't Worry, Baby

by rextexx



Series: Loving you is really hard [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anxiety, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Haphephobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextexx/pseuds/rextexx
Summary: “Don't worry. I've got you.” Sportacus promised him.“Stop saying that. I know you do...”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never really wrote smut with these two. Shame on me. 
> 
> Haphephobia is the fear of being touched btw. Never saw Robbie as the confident one with these situations, so...  
> Just read for yourselves, dummies.

“Don't worry.“ Sportacus had said, and Robbie believed him.  
  
He had nodded, had closed his eyes, took in a long and deep sip of air, tried putting on the most sober and collected face he could muster, and then, he would nod again. The superhero had smiled.  
  
He didn't worry. What would make that stupid elf believe he was worried, out of all the things he should feel at this exact moment?  
  
Maybe it had been the way Robbie usually squeaked fearfully when Sportacus picked him up, when his hands gripped his ribcage and lifted him as if he was light as a feather. Maybe it had been the way he flinched whenever Sportacus would thrust his hand into his direction, an invitation for him to hold onto, when Robbie believed it was the approach of...could it be physical pain he expected?  
  
Each and every time Sportacus moved so suddenly, when he jumped right next to Robbie, whenever he touched him.  
He flinched. Winced. Body crouched, head turned away and uptight fear on his face.  
  
It just happened, this day, as Robbie had gotten himself stuck, tied to a tree, in a vain attempt to do the same to Sportacus, but quickly rearranging the plan so the children wouldn't become suspicious. He was stuck there, tied and damn, he might have tied that knot a little to tight, he had been completely immobilized.  
  
Sportacus had arrived, enthusiastically offering to help, and – the moment he had jumped towards Robbie, he had noticed the villain give a startled noise, sinking into himself so swiftly, helplessly, trying to recoil and hide. He looked like he had been trying to shield himself from inevitably punishment; in Robbie's expectations the physical kind.  
  
Sportacus had tried anything to gain his trust. Had helped him when he needed it. Had given him space. Had cared for him when he was sick, and comforted him when nightmares plagued him. Had spend time with him, had coaxed him to at least play a few times with him and the children. He had confessed his fondness to him, verbally and non-verbal. And still, the way Robbie's eyes contoured in fear as Sportacus had sneaked on him...  
  
He wished he could do something, anything, so Robbie was no longer afraid. Not ever, anymore. Sportacus kissed Robbie, and he shivered a little. He kissed back, his bony fingers clinging to each of Sportacus' shoulders, a little tense.  
  
“Don't worry...” Sportacus whispered, smiled against Robbie's lips. His mustache gently tickled Robbie's cheek. He had his own pressed against the superhero's now, and every smile, every word he spoke, tickled on his skin because his mustache moved as well.  
  
They were hugging. Hands holding onto Sportacus, while the superhero had both of his strong, soft arms wrapped around Robbie's lower back, holding him close, and tight, and soothingly rubbed at his spine. Robbie barely ever hugged him, except when he was stuck in a massive emotional turmoil. Sportacus somehow hoped he was not in such a situation right now, though, Sportacus kept his crystal in mind, attentively. It wasn't flashing. Wasn't beeping and drumming urgently against his chest. Wasn't telling him that Robbie was in trouble.  
  
“I've got you.” Sportacus promised him.  
“S-Stop saying that! I know you do...” Robbie hissed, but his voice only had a weak edge of a sneer to it, and nervousness was audible.  
  
“Hmm.” Sportacus hummed, not really a response, not really a mindless sound either. He buried his face into the side of Robbie's head, and nuzzled there, rubbing his forehead into Robbie's temple, and the bridge of his nose against Robbie's sideburns.  
  
He noticed that Robbie was trembling again, a little bit. But he didn't pull away. Sportacus kissed now along his earlobe, and along his jawline. Instead of pulling away, he could notice Robbie was even pushing into the touch. His hands dropped from his shoulders down and slowly beneath Sportacus' arms, holding onto his big and powerful torso. He was very awkwardly running his palms along his sides; perhaps an attempt to give back the attention Sportacus was giving to him. Sportacus smiled into this black, short, yet soft hair.  
  
“You're sure?” he asked. Robbie knows what he means.  
“I am.” Robbie said, a little louder and a little more confident, or maybe it was stoicism.  
  
His fingers, unsure, and awkward before, now pushed themselves in front of his own chest, and, almost angrily, began unclasping the crystal from Sportacus' vest.  
Sportacus moved away, and watched rather in awe as Robbie undressed him, so quickly and easily, and with such a strange, frustrated face. Sportacus opened his mouth to talk, but he was interrupted by his own shirt that was pulled up over his body and over his face.  
  
“Mphhie.” he mumbled.  
“Lift your arms.” Robbie demanded.  
  
Sportacus did as Robbie asked him to, his arms above his head, and swiftly, his shirt was pulled off and away. A soft breeze caressed over Sportacus now bare chest. Robbie's brows furrowed slightly, he wasn't looking at him, only fixated at the skin he just had revealed. Hands followed eyes, and his bony fingers touched at the elf's collarbones, the sturdy pecs and toned abdomen. He was so strong, and so wonderful, soft, perfect. And he, in comparison, was just...  
  
Before Sportacus had the opportunity to touch back, hands grabbed at his belt. Now he was the one to flinch a little surprised as these demanding fingers worked swiftly to undo his belt, all while he pulled them through the room. They were in Robbie's lair, where it was a little colder than Sportacus recommended and very isolated and very dimmed light. He knew Robbie chose this because he was afraid of the airship; and perhaps a better known surrounding would make him relax.  
  
Only moments later, Robbie had undone that recalcitrant belt and pushed these blue slacks down those toned, strong thighs. Robbie looked, for a moment; and then turned his head away. Instead, he dropped down, stretching over the soft mattress beneath him. One arm above his head, the other rested over his stretched slender ribcage, strands of black hair had loosened to hang around his forehead and the soft purple duvet, a small pink flush on his cheeks.  
  
Sportacus would have found this image boundlessly dreamy; an invitation, an urge to lay into that body beneath and feel it and sink into it, how it would bow beneath his touch and how sharp and svelte his hips were and if he would fit into them as flawlessly as he dreamed.  
  
But something hindered him. Robbie's face was contoured in frustration, almost anger. He did not look at him, did not smile, did not turn his head, not even as Sportacus carefully placed his arms next to each side of Robbie's head.  
  
“Robbie?” Sportacus asked a little uncertain.  
“ _What?_ ” Robbie spat. He turned his head to the superhero. Their eyes met for a moment, Sportacus' in concern, and Robbie's in...  
“W-Well, uhm.” Sportacus tried smiling. “If you really want to, then uh...Well, it won't work when you're completely dressed and I'm not.”  
  
Robbie stared back. He squirmed a little, looked away again, back at him, but not directly at him, rather over his shoulder and at the wall.  
  
“N-no,” Robbie stammered then.  
  
They stayed like this for a while, with neither knowing what to do. Eventually, Robbie gave a soft, angry growl and started unbuttoning his vest, scrambling out of his blue turtleneck pullover and threw them aside. Robbie still didn't look at him when he took a hold of the thin belt around his ribcage and undid it, opening the flaps slowly.  
  
Sportacus watched. But even so he could barely concentrate on what was going on beneath, his mind was stuck to the sensation of his crystal, which lied only an arm-length away from them. No beeping.  
  
“Robbie, I – ”  
  
“Don't. Talk.” Robbie mumbled, as he pushed the fabric over his hipbones and left it there lazily, sprawling back into the sheets and not looking at him.  
Robbie was pale. He was pale in his face, but Sportacus was not aware he was pale everywhere. Where on sportelves' bodies showed muscles, on Robbie's body protruded bones. Ribs and hipbones and collarbones, only the slightest amount of muscles, and a little more amount of fat.  
  
Sportacus had never noticed Robbie's belly was a little pudgy compared to the rest of his body, not unflattering, simply soft and sweet. Sportacus gulped. He looked back at the man, and tried catching his eyes. Once he was sure Robbie looked back, he smiled. Warmly, softly.  
  
“You're very handsome, Robbie.”  
  
The elf lowered his mouth to Robbie's neck, softly pecking, before kissing there at the soft skin, behind his ears. Robbie gasped softly. His hands were hooked into the sheets and clawed at the duvet. He felt helplessly drowned by those tender kisses.  
Sportacus' hands began wandering, one holding on Robbie's side, the other slowly threaded over bare skin. Robbie shivered. Maybe he was ticklish there, Sportacus mused, as he rubbed over the curve of Robbie's ribs and at his chest. He could feel the others heart drumming into his palm.  
  
For a moment, Sportacus could imagine it was the excitement, his own was racing at this rate too, he supposed. But there was something different to this, something not even the crystal could pick up.  
  
“W-Well?” Robbie's voice was a little shaky. “What you're waiting for, _Sportacow?_ ”  
  
“Robbie?” Sportacus asked in return. He pushed himself up to keep their faces parallel. “Have you...have you done this before?”  
“ _Of course_ I have, Sportadunce!” Robbie blurted suddenly. "Who do you take me for?"  
  
Now, while Sportacus himself was incapable of lying, he was very much able to detect when someone else did it to his face.  
  
He did not appreciate being lied at, and usually felt a little sour once he realized a person he trusted in and liked was blatantly trying to betray him. But in this case, it only further unsettled Sportacus.  
  
The elf lowered himself a little, until his lips were at Robbie's ear. “Don't lie to me.” He muttered, and it felt more like a soft, intimate plea, rather than a demand, or threat. Robbie gulped audibly,  
He didn't have to answer - Sportacus knew the answer before Robbie would speak it out.  
  
The elf lifted himself off of the villain again and looked down into his eyes. Robbie held, and broke the eyecontact. An undefined emotion laid there on his face, a hybrid of guilt, fear; shame even.  
  
“W-What does it matter?” Robbie hissed then and glared up at him. “Have _you_ ever?”  
Sportacus nodded. “Sometimes. Back in my homeland."  
  
Robbie, his argument invalidated and robbed of his defenses, looked away again.  
  
Sportacus said the truth. Back in his homeworld, elves matured at a very young age, and mating happened ever since they hit early adult ages. The easiest part about finding a mate as a sportself was, that every one of the same age group was somehow attracted to each other.The rather complicated part however was that, once mated, they would stay connected to each other, and only find the other attractive, at least until a stronger male or female comes along.

 

Sportacus remembered a few times where he had to let a mate go so they could be happy with a stronger elf. He had always been the runt, that's why it's been taking a long time for him to settle down completely. Longer than his father had, or his brothers.  
  
However, this was not the elven world. This was the human world. And Sportacus tried his best to ignore his nagging surprise to hear that Robbie, in Sportacus eyes an immensely handsome and wonderful man, had not ever had a mate before.  
  
Robbie watched as Sportacus leaned over him a little further. Golden locks fell over his eyebrows and his forehead and his pointy ears protruded like a manifestation of his words. For a moment Robbie believed he wanted to kiss him. But instead, the elf spoke.  
  
“Do you trust me?” he asked.  
  
Robbie blinked back at him, mild confusion on his face. Trust him? He knew he shouldn't. Not, considering they were made to hate, chase, fight each other. And yet, he did trust him. Sportacus had never failed to save him, catch him at last minute, comfort and protect him. He had never harmed him. Not on purpose.Even if it would be too easy for him.  
  
Robbie looked back into Sportacus' intriguing sky-blue eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but found himself merely nodding. The elf smiled. He kissed him again, very softly, and Robbie took less than a few moments before he kissed back. His arms wrapped around his neck and drew him close, opened his mouth for him in a burst of confidence, leaving Sportacus perplexed for a short second before sampling him.  
  
The lightest taste of something sweet rested in Robbie's mouth, and Sportacus wondered if he grew lightheaded from the candy that Robbie had eaten before or the fact that their tongues brushed and pushed against each other and Robbie was clawing a little into his skin. The elf sighed softly, and, in his surprise, he heard Robbie responding with his own, even louder moan.  
  
A stray hand had moved from holding onto his ribcage to slowly lowering and palming at the curve of his spine that further bowed the lower his hand went. Robbie tensed. No, don't go there, it's not –  
  
But too late. Sportacus was already pawing gently at Robbie's love handles that, compared to Sportacus' own, were flabby and slack. Everything about him was just... not _him_. Not smooth and not muscular and not perfect. Robbie's sounds of lazy protest were drowned and muffled; Inevitably, that same hand threaded down his lower back and -  
  
Robbie gasped against Sportacus lips at the loving and yet cheeky goosing he received, almost on reflex, he lifted his leg a little, tilting until it leaned against Sportacus' back. A pressure formed around his abdomen, first just a slowly growing push, then, it became soft friction, languish movement against each other.  
  
Robbie gulped, looked up and saw Sportacus' thrusting his hips slowly against his own, and Robbie slumped his head back into the pillows with an expression of disbelief and closed-eyed vulnerability to the contact.  
  
Even if it was unfamiliar; it was still good, so good, and it scared him for a moment that he wanted _more._  
  
A hand slipped down to rest upon Sportacus' own. It was Robbie's, and for a second, Sportacus wondered if he would like to hold his hand, but instead, he felt a push. A little awed, he noticed Robbie guided their hands down, between their legs. Sprtacus felt the soft skin of Robbie's abdomen on his fingers, and then tight fabric.  
  
He believed he understood what the villain was asking for, and he carefully began moving his hand up and down against the fly of his pants. Robbie squirmed slightly, head lolled back into the cushions and he sighed. He even bucked lazily against him.  
While Sportacus tried concentrating on the teasing, Robbie hands were still busy with fumbling between his fingers.  
  
“Robbie, what – ?”  
“J-Just– !” Robbie pushed his hand aside. The sound of a zipper, and Robbie placed his hand back over Sportacus' own and into his, now, bared crotch.  
  
The skin was hot and soft, and Sportacus licked his shaking lips. He carefully wrapped his fingers around him, and then began to move his hand. Slow teasing rubbing, Robbie's form in his hand, slowly growing harder than it already was before. Robbie took in a long sharp breath. A hand had flung to his face and covered his eyes, and his teeth dug deep into his lip.  
  
No sign of reluctance, Sportacus thought. If he just did it slowly, Robbie wouldn't be startled. Sportacus leaned down and kissed Robbie's collarbone, moved his wrist a little faster, squeezed a little tighter.  
  
“ _Oh_...” Robbie sighed. His chest heaved a little more erratic than before, and his thighs tensed around the elf's form. He took it as the only best reaction, and continued, a little faster, a little tighter. Pre-cum tricked down and between Sportacus' fingers and he could only approve of the slickness added to his grip.

“Does this feel good?” Sportacus asked. Robbie probably meant to choke out a verbal answer, but was only able to nod, frantically.  
  
Robbie's jaw was slack, sound escaping a range of soft panting and choked moans, and that sound in between, a soft whimper, which Sportacus' lured out of him each time he thumbed at the head. No elf he had in his bed had made sounds that were so angelic to his ears.  
  
Sportacus couldn't help but smile a little as he kissed along Robbie's chest, drew his lips over a nipple, then a tongue, closing his mouth around them and –  
  
Robbie jerked again in surprise, but this time, Robbie didn't flinch in shock and tried to draw away, this was a heave of air so suddenly it actually lifted Sportacus a few inches in the air despite being heavier than the man beneath.  
  
“ _Please_...” Robbie moaned, and Sportacus wanted to know what Robbie was asking for, what he wished he did to him. He stopped his hand, but Robbie's body moved in his own accord, his hips rolling into that tight space that Sportacus created for him, and he whined and his hands finally stopped clawing into the sheets and his own face and he stretched his palms over Sportacus' strong shoulders, holding onto him.  
  
Clipped nails dug deep into his skin, leaving crescent shapes in his muscles but Sportacus didn't mind, he watched as Robbie sucked in his lower lip between his teeth, his body arching beneath him, precum making his movements slippy and irregular, and Sportacus added a thumb that stroked the head and traced a throbbing vein and –  
  
Robbie clenched his teeth, body arching off the bed, eyes shut tight and sweat glistened on his forehead and his neck. A strangled groan pressed between those tightly shut jaws as he jerked his hip up and into that tight palm and emptied himself over Sportacus' knuckles.  
  
And then silence. Robbie breathed harshly through his teeth. After a while, he opened his eyes again, but stared up into the ceiling, instead towards the elf. He was completely spent – even if Sportacus had done most of the work. He shivered again.  
  
With a lopsided smile, Sportacus began pulling up his briefs back over his hips and draw the flaps of his pants up to his very chest. It was around the time he began closing the man belt around his belly that Robbie came around again.  
He flinched a little, blinking hard, drowsily peering down at the hands working on his clothes.  
  
“You were cold.” Sportacus explained with a soft chuckle, seeing how confused the villain appeared. Robbie looked back into Sportacus face. He looked so...content, even though he had not even been close to the receiving end like he had been.  
  
“Sportacus – “  
“I should be going now.” The hero said swiftly. He got up from the bed once securing the belt around his torso and tugged the blanket over his lanky body, stretching his arms over his head, and yawning into his hand. “It's nearly eight pm.”  
  
Robbie looked to the clock, and back to Sportacus. He was dressing himself again, his shirt, vest, clicked the crystal back into its cavity, and adjusted those oh, so sinfully tight pants. Robbie nearly regretted he hadn't at least dared to take a hold of those strong thighs or that rounded buttocks –  
  
“I'll...I'll see you tomorrow?” Sportacus voice echoed across the room. He already gad reached the door.  
  
Robbie's eyebrows furrowed. “Y– Ye--” His voice was still thick, and shaky, and it slightly cracked at the end, so he cleared his throat and continued, more true to himself now. “You better hope not! Next time I'll see you, you'll be helplessly dangling from my next trap.”  
  
Sportacus laughed, and snatched the discarded hat from the floor. “Goodnight, Robbie.” And with that, he left.  
  
Robbie stared at the door for several passing seconds, even after he heard the superhero leave the lair. He snapped out of it with a snarl, and grabbed the blankets; moving over to his armchair, his usual sleeping spot, and he would keep it like that.  
“Don't think I'll go any easier on you after this here, Sportakook!” He growled to himself. “I'll put _extra_ effort into tomorrow's plan! You'll see!”

 


End file.
